Lava Tongue
Lava Tongue He's the hottest mascot out there. If you cross his path, he will roast you to the ground. Literally. Cooked number of ice spirits reached 200 lately! Ben' practising on the use of spice, fire, and lava! Appearance He has a boiling red tongue, which temperatures may reach up to 35000 degrees celsius, and may cast lightning on ye' face! Has tiger-like claws and paws, imbued with the guardian spirit Enko. Can run extremely fast, and has flamin', yellow eyes. Statistics Experts believe Lava Tongue can handle any type of spice in the milky way, except for one of our exclusive BBQ ROCK flavours. Only 0.0034% of the ice spirit population can withstand a single fireball from this salamander. That's pretti' much something that can even melt diamond efficiently. Lava Tongue has been asked by experts to join them on numerous mineral expeditions, but in the end, joined the BBQ ROCKS! Personality Lava Tongue has a chill and relaxed personality. He is usually found chilling out on his BBQ rock chair or playing fan-made BBQ rock videogames. He is also sly and michievious at times, feeling no sympathy for his roasted victims. Lava tongue seems to have a dual personality when he's on a mission or quest, he tends to be energetic and determined. He will be determined to complete any task even if it means he has to harm someone in the way. Backstory Young Lava Tongue was just a rare fire salamander of an unknown species lost for places to go. He travelles around the world searching for an owner, through the combusting volcanoes, icy mountains and packed forests with lush foliage. During that time he learnt to harness his firepowers and skills, becoming a deft and diplomatic warrior and friend, and learning to take chill pills. Finally in the suburbs of Sydney, he found out about the awesome company BBQ Rocks. Right from that moment, Lava Tongue knew that would be his new home and resides as the main mascot of BBQ Rocks. Battles Fought Lava Tongue has fought countless, victorious skirmishes alongside Ereth and other companions against the antagonists and destroyers of peace. With the speed of reaction and strength of a firebolt, his flame powers combusted with Kamo's skill of archery makes a devastating combo. With bolas arrows imbued with Lava Tongue's effacing flame, the ice spirits will scatter and flee in earnest. Battles fought include: * The Initial Skirmish of the Arisen Ice Spirits. * The Decisive Battle of the Curse of the Frost. * The Median Battle between the Seasons of Flame and Ice. * The Critical Fight of Osaka Castle. * The Intrusive Skirmish into the Tohoku Region. * The Fight of Countless Namahages and Frozen Yoki, as well as the corrupted warrior: Date Shigezane. * The Battle of Ereth and the Feared One Eyed Dragon: Date Masamune. * The Evasive Battle into the Oshu Region. * The Battle of the Disability of the Raining Arrows. * The Skirmishes of the Way into Osaka Castle. * The Battle of Kamo and the Legendary Sanata, the Warrior of Undying Flame. * The Battle of the Overwhelming Spirit Stone Yoki. * The Battle of Lava Tongue and the Onmoraki. * The Intrusive Battle Into the Corrupted Tower. * The Battle Between Ereth and Toyotomi Hideyori. * The Confrontation of Yodogimi, the Sorceress of All Evil as well as being the Nine-Tailed Fox. * The Battle of the Solar-Trans Lightsabers. * Battle against Ryu Hayabusa, the Ninja known throughout the land as Undefeated.